Chronicles of Zootopia I: The Subzero Conspiracy
by Crusader Dragon Alpha
Summary: A dragon, a race thought lost eons ago, turns up in Zootopia after Nick gets a message from a childhood friend who raised the Dragon. This thrusts Nick, Judy, and their daughter, Skye, into a conflict with a shadowy group that wants the dragon dead, and a conspiracy that would shake the very foundation of Zootopia if it were ever allowed to get out...
1. Title - Prologue

**Chronicles of**

 **Zootopia I:**

 **The Subzero**

 **Conspiracy**

Prologue

Many things can make a nation. Many more can break them. Two prominent figures in Zootopia – Nicholas and Judy Wilde – know this. They know this all too well. They saw it firsthand, and were able to stop their home from being broken by the hatred and bigotry of a public official. Ever since, they have advocated for the unity of Predator and Prey. So many believed in their message. Their eventual marriage? Seen as a symbol of Predator and Prey Unity. But things got stranger. It started when they decided they wanted to have children. A difficult prospect, but through a combination of perseverance and advanced technologies, they did – but when their first child – Skye – was born, they faced a new question – how Skye was born a grey-furred Fox. Neither Nick nor Judy could explain it. The doctors couldn't explain it. Even the best geneticists couldn't explain it. Test after test confirmed that Skye was, indeed, Nick and Judy's biological child – but there were anomalies in her blood that, while not life-threatening, could explain why she was born a Fox. After a long and worrying wait, it was eventually decided that Skye was a unique, but perfectly-healthy child, and sent home with her parents.

Raising her was a joy for Nick and Judy, despite Skye being a minor celebrity as the first Predator-Prey child born in Zootopia. However, as she grew, it became evident that she would reach a height much taller than even Nick. While surprising, it had no effect on how Nick and Judy thought of her. Indeed, ten years after Skye was born, Nick and Judy decided to have another, and birthed a bunny – Thomas. Thomas was born much in the same way Skye was, but as he grew, it was clear he wouldn't be much taller than Judy's father, Stu. Still, Nick and Judy were happy, working for the ZPD and raising their family. It was when Skye hit eighteen that she began dreaming of a figure in a black, hooded cloak. The dreams were never violent, but in each one, the figure always said, "I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me." While this cloaked figure in Skye's dreams intrigued Nick and Judy, they decided that since the dreams did not entail any hostile intent, there was no real danger. So Skye went out to organize a source of income, and got a job working at a waitress not far from home. Little was she aware, on the eve of her twenty-first birthday, of the destiny that lay before her...

 **}}}}} {{{{{**

Nick awoke at 4:30 AM, his arms and tail wrapped around Judy. Smiling as he saw his sleeping wife, he planted a tender kiss on her cheek. They'd come a very long way since they first met. From cynical banter to genuine kindness, then hurt and comfort... funny, Nick thought, how that eventually led to reconciliation, love, marriage, and eventually a family of his own. He had his doubts, at first, regarding whether or not they could have a child, let alone two of them. It was Finnick, Nick's old partner-in-crime-turned friend – whom Skye and Thomas had grown used to calling Uncle Finnick – that alerted Nick and Judy to the technologies available that made it possible for Nick and Judy to have their children. They agreed to "test" the tech, and lo and behold, it worked. Twice, in fact, resulting in very unique children. Still, as happy as he was with his life now, Nick occasionally got the feeling that there was going to be more to his life than being a husband and father.

Unable to go back to sleep, Nick rose from bed, threw on a robe, and walked to his computer. Finnick had set it up for him, and it worked wonders. He and Judy were off today; Skye had to go to work early, and Thomas was probably still sleeping, as he didn't wake until 5:30 at the latest for school. So, Nick decided to clean out his email inbox – he'd been putting that off for too long. He opened his web browser, accessed his email, and just as he got to his inbox, he noticed he got an email – from an unknown sender. His better judgment told him not to, but his instinct was to open the message. Inside was a message Nick was not in the slightest expecting to get:

 _To my childhood friend, Nick – I know we haven't spoken in many years. I hope you are well. You are a difficult man to track, and you covered your tracks well. Fortunately, I still know a few tricks – and a few people. I heard you helped Judy solve a major case that was threatening Zootopia, and now are a police officer for the ZPD. I'm happy for you, but I wish I could be messaging you under better circumstances. I don't know how long I have, so I'll be brief: I have a son. Not a biological son, but he is my son nonetheless. His name is Mesmerin Argent. I cannot describe him – not here. Not on this line. All I can tell you is that, like Skye, he is unique. He has been forced to leave my care after an attack by an unknown party of assassins. I don't know who they are, but they want Mesmerin dead. Neither of us know why. I thought it best if he go to Zootopia; that's why I am messaging you now, Nick. I implore you – help him. He deserves better than to be hunted like a criminal. He's done nothing wrong._

 _I know I won't live to see him again – please, Nick... take care of my little Mesmerin. Don't let anything happen to him._

 _Your old friend,_

 _Sylvia Todd._

Nick was shocked. He hadn't heard from Sylvia since high school. He never knew she was considering having a family. And the last part – knowing she wouldn't live to see her son again... something about that raised red flags in Nick's head.

"Nick...?" Came Judy's groggy voice. "Honey, what are you doing up so early?"

"Was just checking my email," Nick replied, playing for time. He closed the browser and returned to bed with Judy.

"Anything interesting?" Judy inquired.

Nick knew better than to lie to Judy. "Just a message from an old friend – someone I've not heard from since High School."

"Oh?" Judy queried, still half-asleep. "What'd they want?"

"I'm not sure," Nick admitted. "She mentioned her son is coming into town... and she was begging me to take care of him."

Judy rolled over to face Nick. "Is everything alright, honey? You seem awfully worried, all of a sudden."

Nick sighed, then smiled. "Let's worry about that later, darling. I'll show you the message I got later." Judy was infected by his smile, and smiled back, then softly chuckled.

"Alright," she said, "But you haven't heard the last of me on this." Nick chuckled, wrapping his arms and tail around Judy and going back to sleep.

 **}}}}} {{{{{**

Skye had been getting one "happy birthday" after another from her coworkers ever since they started showing up. She even got one from the computer when she clocked in. Not that she could complain; she was always happy to have another happy birthday. No doubt mom and dad were busy spritzing the house up for Skye's big two-one. She even heard Uncle Finnick had a surprise for her. Yeah, today was gonna be a good day. She could feel it. Yet, at the same time, Skye felt that here at work was the place to be today, as if her future had something to do with it. She was certain she would get an unexpected surprise. So, as happy and gleeful as she was, she went about her typical work tasks. The day went on at the usual pace, for a Monday; that was, to say, rather slow. Patrons would come in, order food and drink, maybe some would sit at the bar and have something off the tap, pay for it all in either case, and when ready, they would leave. Skye noticed, however, that those tables she had served tipped extra. She reasoned they overheard her talking about her birthday, so she paid it no mind. It was in the latter hours of the afternoon, when she was getting ready to clock out, that she was hit with something she wasn't expecting.

A stranger walked in to the bar. He was easily three inches taller than her, and had a reptilian appearance, though she couldn't see too much. What immediately struck her was that this person was wearing a hooded black cloak – the very same cloak that the figure in her dreams wore. He sat at the bar, and Skye's supervisor tapped her shoulder. "Bartender stepped out for a while," he said in that country accent. "Seeing as you're 21 today, would you mind getting that guy's order? I'll cut you loose soon as the normal gal gets back."

Skye nodded as she said, "Sure," and approached the hooded man. She was almost afraid to talk to him; his breathing was heavy and raspy, and sounded like no animal she had seen come through this place, let alone seen in Zootopia. She could see a little more under the hood, though, and the man definitely was reptilian; he had emerald skin-scales, a wide, somewhat short snout, and horns in the back of his head. In fact, he looked...

 _My god,_ Skye thought. _Reptilian appearance, horns..._ she spoke to get his attention. "Excuse me... sir? Can I take your order?" Her voice snapped this man from his thoughts, and he looked up at Skye, and she saw narrow black slits surrounded by pools of steel-gray. This man... _This man is a Dragon!_ Skye thought. She had thought their kind didn't exist on Zootopia! Just wild stories from ancient Zootopian myth!

"Just a glass of ice, for now, while I figure out what's..." the man paused, wincing in pain, before continuing, "... what's on the menu." He sighed deeply, then spoke in a language she didn't recognize: _"_ _Zu'u los gein voth fin Fus... ahrk fin Fus los voth Zu'u..."_ He evidently was having trouble with it, like he was fighting to stay conscious. Either he was injured, or he was outright exhausted. She got his glass of ice, and slid it to him gently.

"You must have traveled a long way to get here, huh?" She asked in an effort to make conversation.

"A long ways, yes... forced to leave behind home and family. Forced to pack up and go. Mother could not keep me there anymore, not after they attacked," the man replied. "So she bid me run. Come here to Zootopia."

Skye felt a pang of sorrow. Leaving his mother must have been difficult for this man. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be," the man responded with a shake of his head. "There was no way you could have known." He sighed tremblingly.

"If someone attacked you, why come here to Zootopia? It'd be easier for your attackers to find you here," Skye told him.

"On the contrary," the dragon said, drawing back his hood, allowing Skye an unobstructed view of his face, which bore a scar that evidently came from an edged weapon. "In the city, finding anyone – even a Force-User as I – is incredibly difficult."

"Force user?" Skye almost laughed. Was he serious? The Force? Like the Jedi and Sith from that Star Wars series? But his face said he ardently believed what he was saying. "So say I believe you're a Jedi-"

"I'm no Jedi," the dragon interrupted her. "I never was. At the same time, however, I am not Sith, either. I use both sides, yet belong to neither." He then seemingly produced a bottle of blue-colored drink out of thin air, and poured it into the glass of ice. Skye was taken aback.

"How'd you do that?" she asked. The dragon tapped the gauntlets he was wearing

"These things are very useful. Left to me by my parents for when I was old enough. Same with these..." He moved his cloak aside to reveal pair of Lightsabers clipped to his belt. _Again, with the Star Wars references,_ she thought. Still, she wasn't going to hold against him his obvious fascination with the series. Cosplay was not a crime, and he evidently was acting in-character. Rather convincingly, in fact.

"So, say I believe you – why come to the city? It seems to me that it'd make you more a target," Skye continued from earlier.

"For one, the best place to disappear is often in a crowd. Cities house hordes of crowds. It makes finding anyone extremely difficult. Aside from that, mother bid me find someone – an old friend of hers," the dragon responded, clearly with a degree of Melancholy. Despite his clear Cosplay, he seemed very sad at leaving his mother behind. Assuming that bit was true. If it wasn't, then Skye thought he'd have a great career as an actor. He certainly had the talent for it.

"And who is this old friend? If they live in Zootopia, my mom and dad might be able to find them," Skye offered, playing along for now. The dragon sipped on his drink for a few seconds, looked at Skye, then sighed.

"She told me to find a Fox by the name of Wilde – Nicholas Wilde." Skye was completely shocked. This dragon was looking for her father! Despite her surprise, she asked:

"Do you have a name?"

"Mesmerin... Mesmerin Argent," the dragon replied. Skye turned to grab a menu, then handed it to Mesmerin.

"You take some time, figure out what you want, mister Argent. I'll be right over here," she told him. She left Mesmerin to look over the menu, while she got out of sight, got her phone, and dialed her father's number...

 **}}}}} {{{{{**

Nick and Judy were getting into the car, already discussing the email Nick had received early in the morning. "... I can't understand how she managed to have a child – I thought you said she was infertile?" Judy said.

"She was – her message indirectly said the child is adopted," Nick replied. "What gets me is how she didn't think she'd live long enough to see her son again; something tells me that she was in trouble."

"Trouble with the law?" Judy asked as she got into the driver's seat of the car – a silver-colored Taurus.

"No, Sylvia was never in trouble with the law. She had no enemies. That's what's so disturbing. Why would anyone want to hurt her?" Nick asked, getting in the opposite side.

"Could her son be running from the law?" Judy queried.

Nick thought it over, then nodded as he admitted, "Possibly... but then, why would Sylvia say he's done nothing wrong? I can't imagine-" He was cut short when his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and saw it was Skye. Answering it, he greeted her, "Skye! Happy birthday, young lady! Are you off already?"

 _"_ _Not quite, dad – but you need to get to the bar, ASAP. Someone here is... looking for you,"_ Skye responded. Nick was a bit troubled by this.

"Who? Who is it?" he asked.

 _"_ _A dragon, believe it or not – you'll have to see that for yourself. He goes by the name of Mesmerin Argent,"_ Skye told him. Nick's heart slowed. He paused for several long seconds, then said,

"Keep him busy – your mother and I are on the way," And hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Judy inquired.

"Sylvia's son just turned up at the bar where Skye works – we need to move," Nick said hurriedly as he threw on his seat belt. Judy put hers on, and they drove down the road. It wasn't far from the house to the bar where Skye worked – the Central City Bar & Grille – but en route, Nick and Judy were hit with a growing sense of dread. What were the odds that Nick would get an email about the son of a friend of his, and in that same day, that son would turn up in Zootopia? It was too convenient.

They parked in the parking lot, turned off the car, and walked into the bar. Skye was there to greet them at the door. Skye hugged her parents, and Nick immediately noticed she was trembling. "Is everything alright?"

"I've been talking with Mesmerin... something feels off about him. Like he's hiding something," Skye murmured to her parents. "He seems reasonable, but his eyes... something tells me he's seen things he won't share. He said he came here looking for you, dad."

"Where is he?" Judy asked. Skye subtly pointed to the lone figure at the bar. Other patrons kept their distance, as though he were a disease carrier. Nick approached from behind, but not subtly, so as not to make Mesmerin feel like Nick was sneaking up on him. Judy walked closer, and they both sat on either side of Mesmerin, who poured himself another glass of that blue drink. The bottle had a strange symbol on it, hand-drawn – one of a bird Nick didn't recognize with outstretched wings, talons gripping two orbs, half of the symbol was blue, the other half green. Looking over the man, Nick realized that Skye wasn't kidding – Mesmerin was a Dragon. He didn't realize they even existed. He read a history text in school, one time, about how dragons on Zootopia seemingly disappeared overnight, and no one ever knew where they went. But here one was, a true, flesh-and-blood dragon, sipping on this blue drink.

"Mesmerin Argent?" Nick asked.

Mesmerin paused to sip his drink, then started, "Who's ask-" He stopped mid-syllable as he turned to look at Nick. The way he looked at him, Nick would swear that, even with his serious face, Mesmerin had just seen a ghost. There was a long pause as he stared at Nick, before he closed his eyes and sighed, returning his gaze to where it was earlier. "So strange, that you look no different than you do in mother's photos." Nick took note of Mesmerin's melancholic tone.

But it was Judy who was the first to offer sympathy: "It must have been difficult, leaving her behind to come here. I know it was hard on her, too. It can be a painful thing."

"Painful indeed... but neither of us had a choice. After the first attack, she knew she didn't have long before they came again. She didn't want me to be there when they did; so she game me my passport and supplies, my equipment, and bid me come here, looking for you," Mesmerin said. He again looked to Nick. "She said you were the only other person she and I could trust; that you would take me in, make me disappear in the crowd, and to remind you of your debt to her."

"Debt?" Judy repeated. "What debt?"

"It's a long story, carrots – let's just say Sylvia helped me out of a messy situation when my own mother couldn't, that would have landed me in jail long before I met you," Nick said. He looked Mesmerin in the eyes. "As an Officer in the ZPD, I am obligated to ask – who attacked you?"

Mesmerin shook his head. "I don't know." He reached into his cloak and retrieved a shoulder armor piece with a strange symbol, one of a red snowflake-looking shape within a blue shield. He slid it over the counter to Nick and continued, "But their CO had that symbol on his armor. Mom knew you were working with the ZPD, and bid me give that to you, and hope you can make some sense of it." Nick examined the symbol, but it didn't ring any bells, so he handed it to Judy as he asked,

"Your mother, Sylvia... is she okay?"

Mesmerin looked Nick in the eyes, as though he regretted what he was about to tell him. "No... she was found dead three days ago. She stayed behind, to delay our enemy's pursuit of me. I felt her death through the Force... and cried for days. But still, I made for this place."

Nick felt a pang of sorrow, this time – He remembered how he lost his father. So sad Mesmerin lost his mother. And that Nick now knew he lost an old friend. That's why she sent that email – she knew she didn't have long. But many questions remained unanswered. But Nick had a debt to repay. "Why don't you come with us?" he suggested. "We can at least let you stay for a few days, till we know what's going on."

As much as Judy wanted to object, when it came down to doing something for a friend – especially a dead one – she knew there as nothing she could say that would change Nick's mind. She just hoped he knew what he was doing.

Mesmerin paid for what he'd ordered, boxed it up, and wordlessly got up with Nick and Judy. They were halfway to the door when he suddenly hissed, inhaling through gritted, sharp teeth and wincing as though in pain. One hand reached up and touched his temple. Nick immediately got the impression something was wrong.

 **}}}}} {{{{{**

Skye was close by and heard the conversation her parents had with Mesmerin. Even though he was Cosplaying, his story was grim, but plausible. Skye felt more sorrow than before. She'd known friends who somehow sensed the passing of a friend or dearest blood, and then subsequently learned of it. But what surprised her was how her father was letting him stay with them. It was almost scary – but it would still be fun, and Thomas would have someone to talk Star Wars all day with him. Skye walked close to Mesmerin, and was the first to notice his sudden pain. When he touched his temple, she felt he was acting out sensing something through the Force. Another Star Wars reference. Thomas would get a kick out of this guy. It was when she looked ahead that she saw trouble. A group of panthers, armed with blades, were pulling up, getting out of their low-riders, and approaching the bar. Something wasn't right. Nick and Judy weren't carrying their sidearms. Before anyone could intercede, Mesmerin stepped forward, unclipping one of his lightsabers. Skye was astonished. Was he serious? Was he really gonna take these men on with a Cosplay toy? She realized then that his beliefs were well beyond insanity – he actually believed-

Every doubt Skye had of Mesmerin went out the window the second his Lightsaber flared to life with a _snap-hiss!_ He held it reverse-gripped, and growled angrily. Skye was staring at a real Lightsaber, with an Imperial Crimson blade! "I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me..." he hissed. The phrase shocked Skye. That was exactly what the hooded figure from her dream said! Every one of those men brandished a curved sword with a thin blade and ornate hilt, and they all started moving for them. Bad move; the second those swords were drawn, Mesmerin snarled, and leapt into attack, his voice carrying a hellish screech. Trying to fight this dragon was like trying to grapple with a shadow – Mesmerin, even with as big as he was, was a blur; dodging one attack while deflecting another, swinging his blade in fast, graceful arcs. One thing was abundantly clear to Nick, Judy and Skye – Mesmerin knew how to handle himself. One attacker went down after another, groaning in pain, but still alive. Mesmerin continued fighting until one attacker remained – and he was a very young attacker. Mesmerin stared this kid down, and finally extinguished his lightsaber. "Go home, kid – and take care who you choose to be friends with." The kid – no more than his late teens – shivered, dropped his weapon, put his hands up, and ran away. Police cars arrived not long after that, and the first officer to get out was Officer Wolfard. He was about to go for his weapon when Skye went between Mesmerin and Wolfard and put her hands out.

"He's with us!" she exclaimed. Nick and Judy also put themselves between Mesmerin and Wolfard, and his hand fell from his weapon.

"Then would you mind telling me what exactly happened here?" he asked.

"I believe I can," came the voice of someone Skye and her family knew. Finnick held up his phone. "As hard as it is to believe, our friend here saved Nick and Judy – protected them from that Saber Cat Gang. Caught the whole thing on my phone." He handed the phone to Wolfard, who reviewed the footage, transferred it to his own phone, and handed Finnick's phone back to him, then addressed Mesmerin.

"Mighty merciful thing you did, there," he said. He looked to the officers present. "Get the cuffs on these saber cats, read them their rights." His gaze turned to Nick and Judy. "I don't know where you picked this guy up, but he's alright in my book. Hopefully, that kid will stay away from this group from now on."

"No matter their crimes, I don't harm children," Mesmerin said solemnly. He stood at the edge of the scene, his back turned, looking out into the city. Nick, Judy and Skye walked beside him. "Where's your car parked?" he asked.

Judy hit a button on her key, and the car beeped once. Mesmerin never said a word as he drew his hood back over his head, and walked for it. Nick, Judy and Skye all followed, wondering just what else they would learn about this dragon and his past... and who it was that wanted him dead, not to mention why...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Day 1, 6:32 PM, En Route to Wilde Residence

The drive back to Nick and Judy's house was much slower than the drive to the bar, due in part to Judy driving slower than normal. Her reasons were two-fold: One, she wanted to try and talk to Mesmerin, get a feel for him; Two, she noticed he was in pain, and didn't want the motion of the car to agitate it, which Mesmerin had said it was a headache that bothered him now and again. Nick, Judy and Skye all spoke to him, but Mesmerin wasn't much for words; he barely spoke, either because his headache was especially bad after that fight, or he just wasn't in the mood for conversation. Judy also took notice of his facial expression, but it was Nick who put her thoughts to words: "You look absolutely _exhausted_ , sir."

Mesmerin never turned his head to face Nick, staring out the window as he responded, "It has been a long journey. Many times, I had to slip by a roving band of marauders. Many times, I had to silence a party of assassins that somehow found me. After I got to Zootopia... it all stopped. Just as mother said it would."

"How long have you been in Zootopia?" Judy asked.

"I don't know," Mesmerin answered. "A few weeks... a month, maybe. Mother didn't know where exactly you lived, only that you were in Zootopia."

"A month? No home? Not even a place to sleep? That's terrible!" Judy stated.

"I've slept in worse conditions," Mesmerin assured her, looking at her reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"Even so, sleeping on the streets is not a pleasant experience," Nick said, looking back at Mesmerin from the passenger seat.

Mesmerin's gaze shifted to Nick. "Losing the only family you ever had is worse; worse still, is knowing you left them behind to die," he said, before his gaze returned outside. Nick got the message there: "I've sustained worse before."

The car lurched a bit as it pulled into the driveway, causing Mesmerin to wince, but Judy cut the engine soon after, and they all stepped out of the car. Mesmerin took a look around the surrounding area, then blinked, and looked toward the house. "I can sense someone else inside..." he said.

Skye shrugged. "You're probably sensing my little brother," she said. Mesmerin looked between Skye and the house and back, before sighing silently and following her inside. Once inside, he drew back his hood. Thomas was on the floor in front of the TV playing his game console.

"Thomas, have you done your homework?" Judy asked.

"Yes, mom; it's on the table," the young bunny replied. Judy looked over and saw it there as she was hanging the keys on he hook. She briefly skimmed over them, and looked over in time to see Mesmerin collapse on the couch. Her first instinct was to rush to his side, until she saw the couch move briefly as Mesmerin adjusted his position. Skye went to her room, and Thomas finally turned around and saw him. "Oh, sweet, dad! Is he gonna do a performance for Skye's birthday?"

"Leave him alone, Thomas," Nick cautioned his son. "He's not feeling well." Thomas looked further down and saw Mesmerin's lightsabers.

"Oh cool! He has his own lightsabers! Can I-" Thomas started.

"Mind your father, Thomas – Mesmerin isn't feeling well," Judy said sternly.

"And don't touch his lightsabers – those things aren't toys," added in Skye, who had returned with a pillow in her hands. She gently tapped Mesmerin's head, and offered it. Mesmerin looked up, saw the pillow, hesitated briefly, and accepted it. "Thank you," he said.

Nick passed by Skye and told her, "That's very sweet of you, Skye." Skye smiled and shrugged, as though to say, "I have my moments."

"Why don't you get him a blanket?" Judy whispered. Skye nodded, and hurried to the closet where the blankets were kept to get one appropriate to Mesmerin's size. She returned with a thick blanket and gently threw it over Mesmerin. She put her face close to his as she asked,

"Are you going to be alright by yourself out here?"

Mesmerin looked her in the eyes. "Provided I don't fall off the couch, I should be... and provided no one messes with my weapons," he responded. "But... thank you."

Skye smiled. "Lease I could do to thank you for protecting us from that gang."

"And you needn't worry, Judy and I are going to look into why they decided to attack the restaurant," Nick added. "I imagine there's a reason for it. Not normally a target in the slightest."

"If you ever need a hand with that, let me know," Mesmerin said as he closed his eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind; but for now, you get some rest," Nick responded. Mesmerin didn't need to be told twice; he closed his eyes, and from that moment, the only sound he made was that of his raspy breathing. Skye's expression turned to one of worry as she got to her feet and started for her room. She was stopped by Nick. "Are you alright?"

"I'm worried, dad – I don't know if dragons sound like that when they sleep, or if something is wrong," Skye said. "And I'm also scared..." she indicated Mesmerin. " _He_ is the man from my dreams, the one that said that odd phrase."

"Why are you scared? Your dreams of him were never bad, right?" Judy asked.

"It's not that, mom... I'm worried that something's wrong with him, and if we don't do something, we may lose him. When I was talking to him, he seemed to be in pain. Physical pain. I played it off as him acting in character, at first, but now... I'm afraid something's happened to him."

"You're afraid he wasn't being truthful about why he was in pain," Nick surmised.

"If it makes you feel better, we can take him to the doctor tomorrow," Judy suggested.

Nick shook his head as he interjected, "No... given Sylvia's message and how he seems to be trying to stay under the radar, I think taking him to a clinic or hospital may tip off whoever's after him."

"What about Doctor Zuri?" Skye asked. "Didn't she tend to me at the house that one time I caught pneumonia?"

Judy opened her mouth to speak, but no words were uttered. She closed it, thought it over, pointing a finger and nodding. "A good idea, Skye – Zuri does do house calls."

"But in order for her to do something about my pain, she has to have good reason to examine me," Mesmerin said, sounding somewhat asleep.

Nick turned to face Mesmerin, who was still laying down. "Didn't Sylvia tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" he asked.

"Can't help it, sometimes," Mesmerin said. "I may be in pain, but I can still hear excellently. Even low voices."

Nick walked over in front of Mesmerin. "What is it you're trying to hide? What don't you want us to see?" he asked, earning him a scold from Judy.

"It's not what I don't want you to see... it's where I don't want you to take me. You said so yourself," Mesmerin told him, opening one eye to look at Nick. Nick nodded, mentally admitting Mesmerin was right in that regard.

"So you don't want record of you being in any hospital," he deduced. "But what's hurting you?"

Mesmerin moved the blanket away and moved his cloak aside. "See for yourself," he told Nick. Nick grasped at the bottom of the tropically-colored shirt – which had several dark spots – that Mesmerin wore and moved it up his chest, and immediately saw the issue. His chest was heavily bruised, and several of those bruises were bleeding. Each of those wounds showed signs of having been hastily treated, as though Mesmerin performed first aid on himself. Nick looked up at Mesmerin.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"The same gang I fought earlier today," Mesmerin replied. "They caught me off-guard, sleeping. God knows why they came after me at that bar, let alone how they knew I was there. But... I suspect they came to finish what they started."

"What is it?" Judy and Skye asked simultaneously.

"Carrots, get Zuri on the phone, now – while there's still daylight," Nick said. He looked to Skye. "Skye, get the painkillers from the medicine cabinet – your friend is badly injured." Skye went for the Medicine Cabinet as Judy went for her phone, and Nick returned his attention to Mesmerin. "How long ago did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Mesmerin answered. "I don't know why they targeted me, and I sure as hell don't know how they knew where I was today."

"Given what they did to you, I'm surprised you didn't kill them outright," Nick said quietly.

Mesmerin shook his head. "There was nothing to be gained by killing them... and I didn't want your police colleagues to think me a murderer."

"Those men attacked you with deadly weapons, tried to kill you; you would have been well within your legal right to kill them, and because Finnick basically filmed the incident, you would have had clear evidence of self-defense," Nick explained.

Mesmerin paused, opening the other eye and turning his head to look at Nick. "I was not aware that was law here; I had thought I was not allowed to kill, even in self-defense."

"Laws change, from time to time; it's Zootopian Law, now, that you are permitted to kill if your attacker tries to kill you," Nick said as Skye handed him two painkillers and a glass of water. He accepted them, then offered them to Mesmerin, who accepted them, took a sip of the water, and winced, then coughed. "Bad water?" Nick asked.

"No, on the contrary," Mesmerin coughed, wincing as though coughing agitated his pain. "It's a lot cleaner than what I'm used to!" He quickly downed the pills and the glass of water. It was then that Judy walked back into the room.

"Doctor Zuri is on her way," she proclaimed. She looked to Mesmerin. "And she understands your desire to remain anonymous."

Mesmerin looked between Nick, Judy and Skye. "Thank you... but I must admit that I had not expected you all to be so... hospitable."

Nick smiled and shrugged. "We're a hospitable family... and I always pay my debts."

"Speaking of which, you never did explain the particulars of that," Judy said sternly, looking to Nick with hands on her hips. Nick just sighed.

"It was a mistake, many years ago... I made friends with someone in a very bad crowd. A wolf, by the name of Darion Heath. He and his crew invited me to a party... things got ugly, and someone got killed. Darion put the gun in my hands, so to speak. I couldn't remember what happened, because someone spiked my drink that night. Sylvia... Sylvia was able to uncover the truth. Uncovered a malicious plot against me because I'm a fox. Saved me from a life behind bars. She never forgot the lengths she went to, proving my innocence, and she reminded me of it every time I made a questionable friend. After I met Finnick at the close of my high school years, Sylvia moved away. I never heard from her again. I thought she was mad at me..." He then frowned, as though remembering something. "Though she did tell me that she had a new responsibility, just before we lost contact. Interesting to think that perhaps it was you she referred to."

Mesmerin sighed. "Mother always spoke very highly of you," he told him. "Never did she speak ill of you; said you were misunderstood, hurt by terrible loss, and unjustly hated for what you are." He scoffed quietly. "How cruel people can be against what they fear. Even though I grew up in relative isolation, I know that what people don't understand, they fear; and what they fear, they destroy." His gaze shifted to Skye. "Amazing I don't sense those same scars on you."

"I grew up as a minor celebrity," Skye said, sitting down on the edge of a cushion. "I never knew the prejudice of prey against predator, and vice-versa. I had a lot of friends on both sides."

"Skye," Judy interjected, "Could you help Mesmerin get set up on the hammock outside? That way, Doctor Zuri will have an easier time getting to him." Skye nodded, and offered a hand to Mesmerin. He hesitated, but reluctantly let Skye help him up and get in the hammock in the back yard. The hammock and trees supporting it were more than sturdy enough to support him. Skye put the pillow beneath his head and threw the blanket over him, then pulled up a chair to sit next to him. Once he was settled, Mesmerin looked up at Skye.

"You said you grew up as a minor celebrity?" he asked.

"Yes, I am the first child born of a marriage between predator and prey," Skye replied. "Mom and dad described it as difficult... but worth it, as evidenced by how they decided to have another child, my little brother."

"Still, you are fortunate to have not grown up in the same way your father did," Mesmerin said.

"Or how you did?" Skye stated. Mesmerin scoffed.

"I grew up in isolation. I never knew the luxury of friends," he responded. "The only person I knew was my mother. We lived out in the country, where no one would find us... or so we had thought." His expression turned sad. "I don't know why I was targeted. Those assassins I absorbed... they never knew why I was wanted dead, much less who gave the order. It was maddening – I searched records, texts, history books... whatever I could find, for some clue as to who these people were, but every time I got close to an answer... it slipped away." Skye's expression turned to one of sympathy.

"That must have been very difficult for you," Skye said. "I can't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have my friends. To live like you did."

"A life lived alone is no life lived at all," Mesmerin stated. "The only companion I ever had was the Force. And the Force isn't much for small talk."

The Force... absorbing attackers... it made Skye think of something. "Mesmerin... earlier, you said you had absorbed assassins that had come after you... is that another Force power?" she asked.

"Yes... it is an ancient power, and very rare. I've heard of a machine that could do it... but I never had heard of a person who could use the same power," Mesmerin explained. "It absorbs the dead, absorbs their presence in the Force, their essence, if you will. When I do it? It absorbs them completely, and I gain their strength, whatever power in the Force they had, if any... so many things, including their memories. It grows my power in the Force."

Skye processed this. That was a terrifying power. To absorb someone like that... it must be something scary to witness. It made her think, and she spoke, "So... if you absorbed another Force user..."

"... I would absorb their power in the Force, and all their knowledge of it, yes," Mesmerin finished. "It is much like in that game you brother was playing when we got here – absorbing the life essence and knowledge of a slain dragon to advance his character's power."

Skye looked a bit surprised. That certainly was an interesting way to look at it. And she had to admit, the power Mesmerin described and the way Thomas' character absorbed dragons like that to unlock powers was nearly – if not fully – identical. She chuckled. "I have to admit," she told Mesmerin, "At first, I had thought you were acting in-character when you described your affinity with the Force."

"You thought I was Cosplaying," Mesmerin surmised. He softly chuckled, then added, "I'll admit, my outfit could constitute as such. In fact, I could make myself look like I'm doing that, if only to throw off anyone on my trail."

Skye smiled. "Pretend you're having fun intentionally, and you may find yourself having a little by accident." It was then that heavy footfalls came through the backyard door in the fence. Judy led Doctor Zuri – a towering elephant – into the backyard, carrying her medical bag with her.

"Huh – you weren't kidding, Judy," Zuri said. "I didn't think I'd ever see a dragon in my lifetime."

"Can you help him?" Judy asked.

"As I said on the phone, Judy, you're in luck – I can," Zuri responded.

"You sure about that?" Mesmerin asked. "I didn't think there were any doctors here in Zootopia that knew dragon physiology and anatomy."

"Well, fortunately for you, sir, my father was an ardent dragon fanatic – believed one day, dragons would show up again in Zootopia, so as soon as he could, he taught me knowledge that has been passed down in my family for generations. That knowledge was of dragons," Zuri responded. She got out a scanning device and added, "Now, hold still and let me work." She gently moved the blanket and Mesmerin's cloak aside, lifted up his shirt, and started scanning. Her expression turned more serious the more she scanned. When she finished, she closed the device and said, "You are, without a doubt, the most resilient patient I have ever had; with the blood loss alone, you should be dead. Several of your ribs are cracked, a few are broken, and you've got a serious infection. I can fix all that, but seriously... what exactly happened to you? Did you get hit by a tram?"

"That's not important," Nick said. "Suffice to say, there is a serious reason for that, and it is not to get out. Can you patch him up?"

"Oh, for sure – I'm just surprised this man is still breathing," Zuri replied, digging into her bag. She retrieved a hypospray, and turned to Mesmerin. "Now, I'm gonna give you something for the infection and the pain, should knock you out for a few hours, at least." Mesmerin nodded, and Zuri applied the anesthetic first, then the antibiotic. Mesmerin drifted off to sleep, and Zuri went to work. Skye, Judy and Nick all waited inside, until Zuri called them out there. Skye was the first one outside, and saw Mesmerin sleeping peacefully in the Hammock.

"Will he be okay?" Judy asked.

"He'll be alright – but he is extraordinarily resilient, with all the injuries and infections I found on him. If he can fight off a gang single-handedly with all that... wow. Still, I'd advise keeping him off his feet for a while," Zuri stated.

"How long a while?" Skye queried.

"Difficult to say – dragons, I was taught, regenerate quickly, but him..." Zuri indicated Mesmerin. "... being a dragon and a Jedi... he may recover quickly."

"Nevertheless, we will keep an eye on him," Nick assured her. Zuri nodded, then collected her effects, and left. Skye walked over beside the sleeping dragon, and just stared at him. She had to admit, it made her feel better to see him sleeping like that. Nick walked beside his daughter. "Let him sleep, Skye. There will be plenty of time to get to know him later."

"Even so... I feel so bad for him. Everything he's been through," Skye murmured to him. "No one deserves that."

"We both feel bad for him, kiddo – that's why we're helping him," Nick murmured back. He paused, then changed the subject. "You're off tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, why...?" Skye paused, and got what her father was implying. "They're gonna find it hard to believe."

"On the phone, sure," Nick said with a sly smile. "But it'll be hard for them to dispute it when they meet him face-to-face." Skye nodded in agreement. So, if only to let Mesmerin rest, Skye and Nick went back inside, but left the sliding back door unlocked, in case Mesmerin got thirsty in the night...


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Day 2, 7:30 AM, Wilde Residence

Skye awoke the next day to check on Mesmerin, and instead of finding him sacked out in the hammock, he was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Nick and Judy had already gone to work, and Thomas was already headed for school. On entering the kitchen, she stood and watched Mesmerin, seemingly mesmerized. He wasn't wearing that black cloak, but his hands did shake. At first, Skye thought it was from the events of the previous night, but she then thought it was something deeper. Something else, something that has had a lasting effect on him.

"You're up early," she finally said to him. She then mentally kicked herself for such a comment.

Mesmerin seemed not to mind. "Hardly," he responded. "I've gotten up a lot earlier than this before. Try waking at oh-dark-thirty to traverse through a swamp, slapping bugs and dodging snakes to bypass road blocks put up by mercenary personnel."

"Damn," Skye commented. "Did you ever have a day that went normally?" Mesmerin looked thoughtful, then responded,

"Yeah, once – it was a Thursday." Skye got the reference immediately and laughed. Mesmerin, however, was not amused. Either his sense of humor had eroded over the time it took to get to Zootopia, or he was serious.

"Anyway, I'm going to be going out with some friends, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along," Skye told him.

"Strength in numbers?" Mesmerin asked.

Skye nodded. "Something like that," she answered. Mesmerin thought, then nodded.

"Very well. I don't want to be caught here alone in this condition," he stated. Skye got her phone out and dialed the number of one of her friends – Lindsey. The response was immediate:

 _"Skye! Happy belated birthday! We still up for today?"_

"We are, but..." Skye began.

 _"But... what? Something happen?"_ Lindsey inquired.

"You could say that," Skye said. She went into the adjacent hallway and whispered, "I'm bringing someone else along with me."

 _"Who? Who are you bringing along with you?"_ Lindsey queried.

"Remember that guy I kept having dreams about?" Skye asked. "Well... he showed up at the bar yesterday... and he's a _dragon!_ "

There was a pause before Lindsey's response: _"You're shitting me."_

"I shit you not, he's a real, true-as-blood dragon," Skye affirmed. "His name is Mesmerin Argent. And if you don't believe me, you're gonna see for yourself soon enough."

 _"If it were anyone else telling me this, I'd have them recommended for a psychological evaluation, Skye,"_ Lindsey said. _"But... I know you. You couldn't make shit like that up. Can you take a picture?"_

"I'm not sure I should," Skye replied. "Something tells me he doesn't want to be found by whoever it was that has repeatedly attacked him over the years."

 _"So why doesn't he go to the ZPD? Aren't your parents cops?"_ Lindsey queried.

"Somehow, I don't believe he feels the ZPD can handle this," Skye answered. "Anyway, we meeting at the same spot?"

 _"Actually, we're gonna meet Jo Jo at the bus stop, just off Raymond Avenue,"_ Lindsey stated.

"Great, we'll see you there. And hey!" Skye paused, looking over in Mesmerin's direction – who was still eating his cereal – before whispering, _"Avoid any discussion of his past."_

 _"Got it,"_ Lindsey agreed before hanging up. Skye went to her room to get dressed. She had no idea how long she'd taken, but when she got out, she got out to hear the sound of metallic clicking and clacking. She walked into the kitchen to see Mesmerin with what appeared to be an assault rifle in his arms. Where the hell did he get it?

"Um... Mesmerin... Did I miss something?Where'd you get that?" Skye asked. Mesmerin again tapped his gauntlets.

"You didn't think my homemade Romulan Ale was the only thing I store in here, did you?" he retorted. But this worried Skye. It was clearly a high-caliber rifle, with another weapon built into the rifle's frame. Either Mesmerin was outright terrified of whoever was after him... or he was preparing to wage war against them. And Skye didn't want him to feel like he should always be at war. She reached out and put a hand on Mesmerin's rifle, pushing it toward the counter.

"Mesmerin..." she began, "... I understand you've been through a hell of an ordeal. I really do. But going into public armed with an assault rifle is not only gonna give you away, but it also will give people the wrong idea about you. I don't want you to-"

"Other people's opinions of me are of no consequence – and I must be prepared for anything and everything," Mesmerin cut her off.

"And this is my home town; I know it and its people very well. You would do well to trust me because if I feel safe here, you would be, too. I may not know much of the threat you face, but I know enough to know that your... _our_... enemy, will not try anything in the open public. As much as they want you, they want you quietly – they won't want to draw attention on themselves," Skye spoke. "Besides, if they do come, you're packing enough firepower between the Force and the Lightsaber alone."

"Don't forget the energy shield," Mesmerin added.

"All the more reason, then," Skye said. There was a pause in their conversation before Skye continued in a soft, kind tone, "You don't have to be waging war all the time. Your mother never wanted that for you. Yes, this faceless enemy is a grave threat – but you don't have to pursue them all the time. You can live a normal life, like the rest of us, between missions. I think that's what Sylvia would want – for you to live your life. Find your own way."

Mesmerin inhaled, then heaved a deep, rumbling, draconic sigh, then flicked the safety of his rifle on and set it on the counter. "I'll play this your way, then," he said. His cloak moved briefly as he adjusted it, giving Skye a look at his belt – she saw his lightsaber clipped to it, along with _another_ that was identical.

"Backup lightsaber?" she asked, indicating it. Mesmerin frowned.

"Huh?" he responded. He looked down, then said, "Oh, that – no, not necessarily a backup. When heavily-outnumbered, I typically use both of them."

"You can use dual sabers? That must take a lot of skill," Skye complimented.

"It's not easy to master – and as I learned, it's called Jar'Kai, the art of Dual Lightsaber Combat," Mesmerin stated. He finished adjusting his cloak, and indicated the door. "Shall we?" Skye smiled and headed for the door, looking back in time to see Mesmerin draw the hood of his cloak over his head as he followed behind. Skye opened the door, and held it for Mesmerin. Mesmerin smiled. "Aren't I supposed to do that for you?" he jested. Skye laughed, but nonetheless motioned Mesmerin through, and he went through without another word. Skye locked the house, and they both began walking down the sidewalk.

"You mentioned an energy shield, earlier?" Skye asked in an effort to make conversation.

"Yes," Mesmerin responded. "Deployed and activated from my gauntlets. Which reminds me..." he tapped in a combination to his left gauntlet, and shone briefly with a yellow light as the shield energized.

"How strong is that shield?" Skye asked.

"Strong enough to take the blast of a hand grenade - hell, I've been hit by IEDs with it and emerged unscathed..." Mesmerin said. He paused, then added, "... more or less."

"What's an IED?" Skye queried.

"It's an acronym," Mesmerin answered with a chuckle. "Means 'Improvised Explosive Device'."

"So, a pipe bomb," Skye surmised.

"That's one form of IED, yes," Mesmerin stated.

"And how'd you end up getting hit by one?" Skye inquired. Mesmerin again chuckled.

"You really want to know about this stuff?" he asked.

"What's wrong with getting to know you, Mesmerin?" Skye asked back.

"Nothing; I just never figured you'd want to hear my old war stories," Mesmerin sighed. "It was some time ago, just prior to my arrival in Zootopia; I guess my faceless enemy caught on to the fact I was catching on to their planted conventional bombs, so they had to resort to _unconventional_ bombs. One such device was sitting in a market stand some ways north of the city; had a DNA tripwire trigger - something I still don't understand how they pulled off, but it used my DNA in the beam, and as soon as I passed - boom. Blew me through six different walls. The good part there was that not only did the energy shield save my life, but the explosion caused so much chaos, I was able to slip away undetected, long before my enemy showed up to see if I was dead. Some of my blood was left at the scene, and they felt I was injured - which wasn't far from the truth, though much less severe than they might have thought - but they spent days combing the area for me, which gave me enough time to get here."

Skye remembered this in a news cast - about an explosion in a small-town market, and one victim was unaccounted for; the victim had evidently been blown through multiple walls, but no body was ever found, though some blood was at the scene. Just as Mesmerin said, the news cast reported mercenary personnel were combing the area for the victim, who was eventually believed to have fled the area. "There's a rather amusing irony to this energy shield, as well," Mesmerin said. "It's very effective against Lightsabers."

"Oh?" Skye asked. "How so?"

"Lightsabers, while powerful, have difficulty cutting through military-issue energy shields - so mine is an effective counter if I ever encounter a lightsaber-wielding foe," Mesmerin explained. "But it does have its drawbacks; it emits a unique energy signature while active - but it's subtle. Very few sensors can pick it up."

"Does this enemy of yours have such a sensor?" Skye asked.

"If they do, they've so far not used it," Mesmerin said. "Don't ask me why."

"Seems your enemy doesn't quite understand you," Skye remarked.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it? But only on the surface. They know me better than that, I'm sorry to say - it's the first rule of engagement: Know your enemy. If they didn't know me at all, they wouldn't have been able to strike at me so many times," Mesmerin said.

"So, in other words, they know you well enough to know your pattern, but they still underestimate you with the skills you possess and the tech you carry," Skye surmised.

"That's it, exactly," Mesmerin affirmed. "But that won't hold; these bastards are persistent - and I still don't know _why_ these bastards want me-" Mesmerin stopped midsentence as they approached the bus stop. Jo Jo - A Lemur - and Lindsey - a black panther - were waiting at the stop, looking at Skye and Mesmerin. Skye looked over to see that Mesmerin was no longer beside her, but a few paces behind her, his hand resting on his lightsabers beneath his cloak.

"Holy hell, Skye - you weren't kidding," Lindsey commented.

"He really is a... a dragon," Jo Jo added. Mesmerin just stared at them from beneath his hooded cloak. "Is he okay?"

"It's alright, Mesmerin - these are my friends," Skye assured Mesmerin. "They won't hurt you." Mesmerin inclined his head with a slight frown, moving it to one side, then another, his eyes narrowing on Lindsey and Jo Jo, then snapped back to normal.

"No... no, they wouldn't. They couldn't. Hnh," Skye heard Mesmerin comment softly. he then approached them, the wind causing his cloak to briefly flutter, giving Lindsey and Jo Jo a clear look at his Lightsabers. "Forgive me for being suspicious - but you don't survive as long as I have without being such, until the motives and loyalties of those around you can be verified."

"And how did you verify ours?" Lindsey asked.

"Quite simply, I sensed Truth from Skye, and because your minds didn't echo with ulterior motive. I've gotten quite adept at detecting that over the years," Mesmerin answered.

"And those..." Jo Jo stated, indicating Mesmerin's Lightsabers. "... Those real?" Mesmerin grinned, then unclipped one from his belt and activated it, the imperial crimson blade coming to life with a clear _snap-hiss!_

"Does this answer the question?" Mesmerin asked. He quickly extinguished the blade and clipped the weapon back to his belt.

"Wow," Lindsey commented. "Just... wow. Skye said you were extraordinary, but... I didn't think it was _this_ big."

"Long story," Mesmerin commented.

"So, where to now?" Skye asked.

"Well, first stop is Old Man Grizz's shop," Lindsey responded. "He's just gotten a fresh supply of your favorite." Lindsey looked to Mesmerin and commented, "You don't have anything against Candy Shops, do you?"

Mesmerin shook his head. "On the contrary - there was one kind of candy I thoroughly enjoyed - and I'm wondering if this... 'Old Man Grizz' has any in stock."

"Great!" Lindsey said with her usual high spirit. "Let's get going!"

"You take point - I'll be right behind," Mesmerin stated. Skye noticed his gaze was directed elsewhere, at an area behind Lindsey.

"Is he always like that?" Lindsey inquired as the group got walking.

"First, I wouldn't know, I only met him last night; second, don't talk about him like that," Skye scolded Lindsey.

"Like what?" Lindsey queried.

"Like he's not here; it's rude," Skye told her. Lindsey paused before she made her next comment to Mesmerin:

"So, Mesmerin... you in the Service or something?" She asked. Mesmerin paused for a moment before he said,

"Not really, no - I only arrived in Zootopia about a month ago." He sighed. "Used to live out in the country. Always had supplies delivered to us - me and mom. She never said who or why. When she bid me come here, she said I would come to learn truths that I still was not ready to know."

Skye elbowed Lindsey and whispered, "Don't ask about his mother; she's dead." Lindsey nodded.

"Reason I was asking, was, from what Skye described, you have the skills of an elite commando," Lindsey commented.

"Hardly," Mesmerin scoffed.

"You certainly carry the tech," Skye remarked. She looked to Lindsey. "Really, he does. I've seen some of it."

"Never doubted it," Lindsey said. They eventually came upon Grizzly Candy Shoppe, and proceeded inside. Mesmerin was slow walking, hands on his lightsabers, looking slowly around the store. It was then that Old Man Grizz made himself known.

"Skye! Happy belated birthday, young lady! What brings you here?"

"We came here to buy a few of Skye's favorite candy," Jo Jo said before Skye could speak. Mesmerin was silent. Unexpectedly, he made a "Hmm" and headed to one side of the store. Grizz looked to Skye.

"Friend of yours?" he asked her.

"Try the man I dreamed about," Skye whispered to him. "And he's got a... troubled past, which is another reason I came to you."

"Indeed, I suspected as much," Grizz whispered back. He looked to Mesmerin, who was inspecting the candy, and added, "Your friend bears the look of a hunted man, but a hunted man whose hunting his hunters."

"Isn't that a bit of a contradiction?" Jo Jo asked.

"Perhaps - but your friend... how did you meet him?" Grizz asked.

"He turned up at the bar where I work looking for my father," Skye asked. "Said his mother was dead."

"Who was his mother?" Grizz inquired.

"Sylvia Todd - Foster mother," Skye said. Grizz's expression turned grim. He hummed in concern, then leaned closer to Skye.

"This is, indeed, disturbing," he said. "Sylvia Todd was an old friend of mine. A few months ago, she sent me a package, told me to hang on to it until she could send someone to get it. Sit tight, I'll be right back." The old bear went into the back of his store, and came back with a package. "Take this and hide it - I don't know what's inside, but I think Mesmerin should be the one to decode it - it may say who's turning the wheels here."

Skye frowned. "How did you know his name was Mesmerin?" she asked.

"Because Sylvia said in her message that her son was a Dragon, and that Dragon's name was Mesmerin," Grizz answered. "But also, a warning, Skye - be careful. Whoever is after Mesmerin, whoever killed Sylvia... they're a very shadowy group. Much as they want him, thy want him hid - that means closed file. Operatives. Troubles even your parents have never known. Kind of men they like to send believes and believes hard - kills, and never asks why."

Skye took a moment to process this. "It's... interesting, how you seem to know all these things," she commented. Grizz just chuckled.

"I wasn't born this sweet, old man, Skye," Grizz said. It was then that Mesmerin walked up to the counter with a very specific rock candy.

"How much are these? I didn't see a price tag," he told Grizz.

"Those?" Grizz responded. He paused, then said, "I was actually having a giveaway of those - my wife makes them. Made a little too much with the last batch, actually."

"That right?" Mesmerin asked. "Hnh. My lucky day, I guess?"

"Must be, big guy," Grizz said with a smile. Skye was quick to hide the package in her bag. The lot paid for Skye's Candy, and exited the shop soon after. They were walking down the street, Mesmerin munching contentedly on his rock candy, when they came across an ad for a beach event. Lindsey and Jo Ho both urged Skye to come, and with assurances from Skye, Mesmerin agreed as well. They took a bus to the beachfront in the Sahara district, where they came to the party that was being thrown there.

To say Skye had fun there was an understatement; she had an outright _blast_. But she felt kind of bad for Mesmerin, who stayed at the fringe, observing from afar. Skye approached him, and manage to pull him into a dance - where she quickly found out he knew some... unconventional moves. It was getting into the mid-afternoon when the hosts announced a sandcastle building contest. Without urging, Mesmerin partook in it, and as the others went about building their sandcastles, Mesmerin gestured with his hands, and the sand seemed to move on its own, swirling as though blown by a nonexistent wind, and in a storm that lasted only a few seconds, Mesmerin had constructed this intricate castle that far outstripped everyone else. He then stood there with his arms crossed, a smug smile on his face. When the judges came to evaluate the castles, it was no surprise to see Mesmerin take first place. But, in a completely unexpected turn, he gave first place to the kid who got second. Skye didn't know what he said to the kid, but the kid hugged him.

"Say what you will about the guy... but he's good with kids," Jo Jo commented.

"I'll say," Lindsey agreed.

When Mesmerin returned to Skye, Lindsey and Jo Jo, Skye asked, "What'd you say to that kid?"

"I sensed the kid felt bad about not getting first place - he felt he was getting it - so I gave him first place and told him, 'Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game'. He's a good kid, just needed some encouragement," Mesmerin explained.

"That's very sweet of you, Mesmerin," Skye commented. It was then that her phone rang. When Skye got it out of her pocket, she saw it was her father, and answered it. "Hey, dad! Back from work already?"

 _"Uh, Skye, where's Mesmerin?"_ Nick asked.

"He's right here, why?" Skye asked back.

 _"Did he leave a gun on the counter here?"_ Nick queried.

Skye looked to Mesmerin and asked, "Did you leave a gun on the counter when we left?"

Mesmerin thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "D'oh! I forgot about that! Left it on the counter when we left - remember? You talked me out of bringing it."

 _"He's lucky I found it before Thomas did,"_ Nick said. _"Do get back here so your brother doesn't mess with it, please?"_

"We're on our way, dad," Skye assured him, then hung up. She looked to Mesmerin and told him, "Come on - let's get back." After saying their farewells to Jo Jo and Lindsey, Skye and Mesmerin headed back to her house. En route, Skye wondered what was in the package, and how Mesmerin would decode it. It was during the trip home that Mesmerin posed a question:

"The old man a the candy shop... who is he?" Skye chuckled softly.

"That's who most kids in these parts call Old Man Grizz. He's a kind old man, him and his wife. He was also a family friend of my mom and dad's, and always was there for me in the initial years of my childhood," Skye explained. "You can imagine that, in the beginning, it was difficult for some people to accommodate a child born to a Predator and Prey couple. Grizz helped out with that. And he was always good for advice."

"I would imagine so - I figured that being a predator-prey child would cause friction with some people," Mesmerin commented.

"It did, believe me - but then I made a friend out of Lindsey, then Jo Jo, and as my circle of friends expanded, the prejudice gradually stopped," Skye said. "And Old Man Grizz was always there, always with a helpful hint or piece of advice."

"Hnh. And the package he gave you had nothing to do with that, huh?" Mesmerin asked.

Skye stopped, looked around to ensure they weren't being watched, then subtly showed the package Grizz handed her. "He said your mother sent that to him months ago, said you'd know how to decode it."

Mesmerin growled in concern. "Mom always did plan for the worst... but let's get home," he told Skye. They then resumed course for Skye's house, both of them pondering what exactly was in that package...


End file.
